This invention relates, in general, to spin activated mechanisms and, more particularly, to spin activated mechanisms used as safe and arming devices, or the like, for munitions.
Numerous apparatus and methods are known in the art for safe and arming munitions. However, in general these numerous apparatus and methods are contained in the center of the munition. In some applications, it is not practical to have a safe and arming devices in the center of the munition. This requires other devices and areas to be utilized.
In addition, many safe and arming devices are designed so as to be under stress while at rest. This stress is then usually released at an appropriate time to arm the munition. This causes a problem since having a device under stress for a long shelf life causes problems in the design of the device due to aging. These problems entail such things as a spring loosing its resilience or other mechanical components suffering similar decay due to prolonged stress.